


Circus Nut

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Series: Twitter To Do List [1]
Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Clown Porn, Desperation, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: Oswald Fucks Philip's shit up!!!
Relationships: Philip/Oswald (Library of Ruins)
Series: Twitter To Do List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109150
Kudos: 10





	Circus Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: uhhhhh idk I don't usually write this crap tbh read at ur own risk  
> I'm not a fucking funny boy so I'm sorry if I don't write Oswald very well I have math testing in the morning

You don't even understand how the hell you got in this situation. One minute you were fighting alongside the Wedge Office fixers, seeing them turn into books just like Yuna and Salvador... Then the single wing sprouted out of your back, and your sword shifted into something more powerful than it previously was. You lashed out at them, but they were too powerful for you.

You didn't even want to run away this time, but somehow you ended up doing so anyway.

Where the hell are you? Not the Library, that's for sure.

The scent... It's familiar. Still, almost unbearable. The area was colorful, beautiful in its own gruesome little ways. But it feels off. All of this feels a bit off. Why does he feel like he's been here before?

"Ohohoh!" A figure, a jester of some type, red and white with those damn gold rings... That bastard, "Lookie here who's back! How fun!!"

"You..."

"Me?"

You point your sword at the jester, "No, I know what you're going to do. You're gonna go on and on about smelling good or whatever, and then make some illusions to... To..." There was more. Why can't you remember it?!

"Seems we're in the same pod of a pea! Such a wonderful show it was, but it can always be more thrilling! Let's try it out, pinches of salt at a time!"

"What the hell are you on about? I don't speak freak."

"Rude as always, aren't you?!" The jester clapped it's clawed hands together, "No matter, it's fun all the same!"

You growl, "Shut up! You..." Its name... Fucking hell, you can't ever remember the important details, can you?!

"Let us quiet that lion's mouth of yours..." Ms. Mermaid's tail suddenly raised up and smacked your blade out of your hand, it topples over the side. Huh? You remembered her name somehow...? You try to get your sword back, but the jester grabs you by the shoulders. Its claws borderline threaten somehow to claw at what had become of you. 

"Who the hell do you think you are to-?!" You took a deep breath and wheezed at the heavy air. That smell... It's so strong!

"You're just in time for the aftershow! I've made something for both you and me to enjoy," Mr. Knife and Ms. Mermaid awkwardly make their way out of sight, almost uncharacteristically so, "You will surely see what fun we'll have!" 

God... You're drooling... You bring a hand to your mouth to wipe it off but you only drool more as a result. Something in your head swirls with a feeling unfamiliar to you. Why... Do you feel too heavy for your knees to keep up?

The jester picks you up before you can collapse completely, making you kneel over. There's a warm sensation of an ache deep inside, it started once you smelled this strange scent, but it was easy to ignore at first. Now, it was different. In embarrassment, your drool covered gloved hands went down to roughly stroke up and down your crotch, desperately panting at the little pleasing touches you were able to give to yourself. It's so good, but it wasn't enough.

"Don't you love it? You look so happy playing lightswitch with yourself." The teasing tone of that fucker irritated you, but...

"You're a... Sick... B-Bastard..." You groaned out as much you could. You're not happy. This was embarrassing, and not even enough for you! "Fuuuuck! It's... It's n-not enough...!"

The tall jester leaned down, it's dark eyes pierced right through your cracked glasses and into you, the shudder you get from that was unmistakable, "Would you like me to play with you?" 

YES!

No...

Wait, why? God, your head feels so full and fuzzy.

"Helpme... D-Damn you..."

The almost mocking giggle that came out of it made you want to bite its face, but the jester's claw went down to its own, almost flat-looking area before the claw traced up the line where it's red and white hues were in between, something else slipped out of where the colors split.

Oh god. Oh god, oh fuckin god. A long, slick appendage, red with white patterns around it like a Christmas candy cane. It had a flare as a tip, it moved curiously out its slit. You whine at the mere excitement of imagining where that thing can go. Deep down, you feel disgusted at thinking such things, with this bastard no less, but the rest of you just wanted to feel some kind of release, preferably with this thing in you.

"Open up that lion mouth of yours, but don't roar!"

It's like that nonsense it spoke clicked in your head because you were quick to shove most of that appendage into your mouth, your tongue swirling around, a little too curious of how it tastes. It's wasn't unpleasant, a strangely sweet and saltiness that you wouldn't mind having on your tongue for a while.

"Nuuuhhhh... W-Whaaaat a splendid s-s-smell you're getting!" 

You let the jester thrust itself into your mouth, you gag and cough on the twitching organ, but it doesn't let that deter itself. When it finally decided, it pulls your head off of itself. You're left confused, it was still throbbing. Its smile grew wider, "Come on my little lion, let us get to the twist!"

You eagerly undid your belt and pants, the wet patch on it as well as on your undergarments makes you blush, not quite in shame this time. Already so slick, the air by itself makes it cold. But you keep your legs open, the jester could clearly see how twitchy you're becoming. It pushes you down, making you lay down instead of kneeling.

"Unravaged... Oh, no, no, no! That simply won't do! You're already so thrilled but we aren't even at the twist yet! So be extra patient!"

The flare of its appendage slowly moved, teasingly stroking at your folds, you're mewling at the feeling. The moment it sweetly stroked your clit, you tensed up, gasping in more of the heavy scent.

You remember now. Its name.

"Oswald... P-Please... It's too much..."

And it slips in. So slowly, it does. You moan, you've only ever stroked yourself to get off, being penetrated was a whole new experience. A welcomed one, at that. You think about doing this when you're all by yourself, but it just wouldn't be as good as now.

The appendage squirmed inside, you pant at how good, yet strange it feels. You try to thrust yourself into Oswald, but it holds you in place by your legs, and still, slowly pushes in. There was a point where it seems to be too big for you, it burns inside, and you whine. It shushes you, quietly cooing to you as comfort.

It all fitted in you, surprisingly. A bit painful at first, eventually, it moved, slowly. Small thrusts in and out to help you get used to its size. Tears start to well up, your glasses are taken off, then it tenderly wiped your tears away. It's... Almost touching.

Oswald goes a bit faster, and rougher. You're louder, moaning out his name to just go faster, dammit, faster, please!

With one last, big thrust, it buries itself inside of you, filling you to the brim. You clench upon feeling yourself being filled, a squeal so high yet so genuine in how you felt. The tidal waves of pleasure take you, body going completely limp as your eyes rolled back. 

Oswald pulls itself out of you, slowly just as how it went inside, "Quaint, isn't it? What a wonderful show you gave, the best to have ever played!" It closes your legs for you, helping you get comfortable on the ground, "That smell of yours still needs a helping claw! Come, join us!"

You're light-headed. And yet, you feel like maybe this circus isn't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, welcome to the end. It's 2:50 AM at the time I'm posting this. I'm not ok lol  
> There are probably grammar mistakes but I don't wanna bother fixing them, this was supposed to be a joke.


End file.
